Undead Summoner
Undead Summoner This Character info and other stuff is not yet finished The Undead Summoner is a fictional Class in Stick Ranger,The Undead Summoner (Will be shortened to Undead S) Summons Mobs that will attack enemies,The Undead summoned by the Undead Summoner will live for a certain amount of time before dying,they can also die faster due to losing HP Strengths and Weaknesses + Can Summon Up To 21 Summons (aka Maxiumum 100 Dex) + Can Revive Players for Free + Good DPS + Useful For Stalling Enemies + Can Be used to make Enemies target Summons instead of the Characters + Undead can be Dragged + Summons can swim + The Undead Summoner and Summons are immune to Poison - Can't do anything without magic - 'Revived' Players only have 50% their LP And 50% their Damage,this also cant be 'Revived' Again - Relies on Summons and other players to get him Magic - Summoning Takes up Magic - If the Undead Summoner Dies,the Summons will then attack the Characters which Often leads to a game over - Low HP - The Undead Summoner is Vunerable once the Summons are all dead - All Summons Demon take 2x Damage From Fire attacks - can't equip "Zombie's Card" and "Vampire's Card" Obviously Starting Stats Summoned HP: 100 Summoned Damage: 1 - 2 Maximum Summons: 1 Cooldown: 7.5s Amount of MP Get when a Summon/Character Attacks: 1 Info The Undead Summoner Gets Magic From Summons and Players Hitting Enemies Ex. Gladiator Hits Enemy = Undead Summoner Gets MP Depending on the Undead Summoner's MAF The Undead Summoner Can Summon Zombies,the Summons Have the Starting Lifespan of 3s Before Dying,it costs 10 - 50 MP To Summon,it costs 10 MP To Summon Normal Undead The Undead Summoner Will Spawn Zombies Depending on its MP left Example: has Alot of MP,Will Spawn Random Summons Has 1.5x the Amount of MP the Most Costly Summon it can spawn: Will spawn the most costly once Before Spawning Any Random Zombie again The Summons will Spawn with the characters when they move to the next stage If the summon has at least 50% of its HP And Lifespan,the Summons are also Draggable The Revived Players will have Half the HP And Damage of their original stats,and will also become Melee,The Summons Attack like the Castle Gate Skeletons (Exept the Boss And the Red Skeletons) if the Undead Summoner Dies,the Summons Will Then Attack the Characters (due to no one controlling them) Trivia * The Undead Summoner is a character that fused with the "Zombie's Card" * The Undead Summoner is bassicly "High Risk,High Reward" due to the Zombies Attacking the Characters if the Undead summoner is dead * If there are 2 or More Undead Summoners,the Lag can get high in the late game,however as long there is 1 Undead Summoner that isnt dead,the Summoned Zombies Won't attack the characters * The Undead Summoner may be considered "OP",but once All Undead Summoners dies,The Heavily Upgraded Summoned will Destroy the Characters * an Undead Summoner Only challange is Impossible,because......,yeah,he has no starting MP * The Staffs that the Undead Summoner can use are the Priest's Staffs,the Effect does not change the Attack,The Attack of the Summoned Is Increased Depending on the Minimum Damage the Staff Has